OVS2E2 Many Happy Returns
Plot A building is on fire in Bellwood. Resuced, a father realizes that his daughter, Madison, is still inside. Ben arrives and tells him not to worry. Ben tries to turn into XLR8, but gets Rath. Rath, annoyed at the wrong transformation, enters the building and finds Madison trapped in a corner. Rath stops a board from falling on her, then carries her out of the building. Outside, she realizes that she left her doll inside. Annoyed, Rath goes in to rescue it. Inside, a falling board knocks him down several stories, but he is caught by a mana bubble. Surprised, he looks and sees Gwen and Kevin, who say hello. Rather than be happy to see his friends, Rath yells at them for coming to his town and saving them. Gwen presents Madison's doll, and the team flees the building just before it collapses. Rath turns into Ben and the crowd cheers for the old team as Gwen returns the doll. They go to Mr. Smoothy's to catch up. Kevin takes Ben aside and asks him to hide him. Suddenly, a ship shoots at them from the sky. It blows up Kevin's car, where Gwen is standing. She has shielded herself with mana, but Kevin is more worried about the car. The Proto-TRUK arrives and the team gets in. It flees from the ship as Ben introduces Gwen and Kevin to Rook. Rook impresses Kevin by transforming the TRUK into a ship. Fed up, Ben turns into Bloxx and climbs outside. Bloxx tries to block the ship with a wall, but fails. He chases it over buildings and leaps onto it. He then grabs it and a building, stopping it and throwing it to the ground. The Proto-TRUK picks up Bloxx, who turns into Ben and gets back in. At the Undertown entrace, they land and Kevin inspects the TRUK. He is very impressed and declares Rook to be cool. Kevin tells Ben that he still needs to be hidden, so Ben takes the team to Undertown. Gwen is shocked to see it, and Kevin searches for a place to hide. Gwen and Rook begin to get suspicious of Ben and Kevin's behavior. Ben and Kevin hide, but the wall blows up and the ship from earlier lands. A Tetramand, Princess Looma, comes out with Argit. She says that she is here to claim her husband, Kevin. Rook is pleasantly surprised to hear this, but Gwen is not. Looma chases Kevin into a corner and beats him up as he makes excuses for running from her. Gwen stops her and Ben turns into Terraspin. Looma attacks Terraspin, who flies away with her in tow. She makes him crash and he turns into Ben. The team and Argit pick up Ben in a scooter, tossing payment at its owners, Ferrick and Y-IT. Looma chases. The team hides in a sewer tunnel. When everyone demands an explanation, Kevin says that a while ago, he got engaged to Looma in exchange for a piece of tech. Argit says that he should have just returned the tech, but Kevin refuses, as it is his car. Rook understands, saying that Tetramand engines are indestructible. Gwen feels sorry for Looma, who has been exploited by Kevin. Suddenly, Looma arrives and says that she will fight for Kevin's love. Ben turns into XLR8 and runs at Looma. She trips him. XLR8 runs around Looma, but she makes a shockwave that stops him. Looma grabs Kevin, so Rook wraps a cable from the Proto-Tool around them and grapples them to the surface. XLR8 follows. When Gwen, Rook, and Argit arrive on the surface, they find a battered Kevin and Looma defeating XLR8. Rook runs to his rescue, but Looma tosses them away and confronts Gwen. When Looma says that she won't fight a girl, Gwen gets mad and goes Anodite. Gwen and Looma fight, with Looma defeating Kevin. XLR8 and Rook arrive, but so does a huge Tetramand ship with Looma's father, Warlord Gar. Gar orders them to turn Kevin or to Looma, or he will destroy the Earth. Tetramands round up the team as Looma embraces her father. Gar says that he will do anything to protect his daughter, and his fleet materializes above them. XLR8 turns into Ben as a wedding chapel is instantly erected around them. A priest begins to conduct the ceremony. Ben turns into Crashhopper and challenges Looma to a fight, which Kevin eagerly authorizes. Looma attacks Crashhopper and easily beats him up. Argit starts to say something, but Kevin knocks him out, arousing Gwen's suspicion. Gwen sees Ben turn into Clockwork and gets confused, but Clockwork insists that he wanted Cannonbolt. Looma tosses Clockwork away and he turns into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch shocks Looma, but she breaks free of his grip. They battle, but Looma is stronger and throws Shocksquatch away. He turns into Ben, who declares that the fight is not over before turning into Four Arms. Kevin is happy, but Rook says that female Tetramands are stronger, annoying Kevin. Four Arms and Looma brawl. Looma does well early on, but Four Arms eventually emerges victorious. The team celebrates before learning that female Tetramands must marry the male who defeats them. Four Arms is aghast at the prospect of marrying Looma. The team joins Four Arms, who turns into Ben. Kevin calls his car. Gwen apologizes to Ben, then gets in the car. They leave, and Gar says that they will return in three years for the wedding. Ben walks away, disgusted, as Argit sleeps. Impact *Teen Ben transforms into Four Arms for the first time in Omniverse *Princess Looma, Warlord Gar, Ferrick, and Y-IT are introduced *Gwen gets a new look *Gwen and Kevin meet Rook Four Arms OV II.PNG|Teen Four Arms|link=Four Arms Characters Characters *Father *Madison *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Aliens *Argit *Y-IT *Ferrick *Tetramand Priest Villains *Princess Looma *Warlord Gar Aliens *Rath *Bloxx *Terraspin *XLR8 *Crashhopper *Clockwork *Shocksquatch *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes